1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns devices for analysing end tuning motor vehicles, and in particular a remotely controlled device for rotating the steering-wheel and then taking it back to the starting position.
It is known that the front steering wheels of motor vehicles require a periodical check and truing operation of their toe-in in order to verify the correctness of the various angles characterizing the forecarriage kinematic mechanism. In carrying out said toe-in operation, the front wheels are repeatedly steered one way and the other by means of the steering-wheel, in order to allow also the alignment of the steering-wheel spiders with the wheels, so that the driver is not obliged, to keep the steering-wheel lightly rotated on one side to go straight.
This rotation of the steering-wheel is usually carried out manually by the person carrying out the toe-in operation, which blocks the steering-wheel in the desired position by means of a suitable device, or by an assistant thereof whim rotates and blocks the steering-wheel according to the instructions of the operator which is under the vehicle,
2. The Prior Art
An example of a remotely controlled apparatus capable of rotating the steering wheel of an automobile is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,577. However, this apparatus is mainly intended to manipulate the control pedals and the gear shift lever, while having the optional capability of rotating the steering wheel by means of a pair of rollers having a soft surface to contact the steering wheel ring. It is apparent that this arrangement does not prevent the rollers from sliding on the ring, particularly at the end of the steering run. Moreover, it can not be applied to steering wheels having a shape other than exactly circular (e.g. oval or rounded square), otherwise the rollers would not contact the ring properly along certain arcs of the rotation.